duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Giovanni the 10th, Thunder Mecha King
Turn 1 Drop into Mana and cast Logic Circle search Turn 2 summon Oriotis Turn 3 Call out Giovanni and cast Drill Squall Turn 4 Cast Drill Squall Recycle Drill Squall and Logic Circle Turn 5 Cast another Drill Squall and Logic Circle to Search another Drill Squall and Recycle Logic Circle and 2 Drill Squalls Turn 6 Cast 2 Drill Squalls and Recycle 2 Repeat casting Drill Squall until op explodes ....Yes, it's just that bad, with the birth of Revolution Final's rush masters, Sombody thought of this idea to counter it and got into best 64 of Grand Prix. And so the metagame was fucked. Anyone who sees it is totally fucked. All can only plunge in despair. Card Explanation This card appeared in the DM-35 expansion and it seems like a simple and frail utility blocker, It costed a cheap 2, had 1000 power and at the end of the player's turn he can recycle any number of cost 1 spells to his hand. This is at most a versatile but frail card as the player can recycle key spells like Faerie Gift and spam finishers, while can be used for deckout loops. There's also the major way of casting to burn mana and using Tulk's Spirit Reel to prevent a deckout, but it never appeared in the metagame as one Rose Castle can crush the decktype. But in Revolution Final, Everything Changed It was the Grand Prix of DMR-23 and it was a place of many good strategies, with NEX Mira12 taking the lead along with Mega Manalock Dragon playing a major role in stopping a second runner Optimus Loop like it was a knife slicing through butter. But in the middle of the day there was Giovanni Squall making it to the seat of the best 64. Fascinated by this people later found it is the 100% answer to the Rush masters and thus it became the killer of meta. Oriotis, Control Wings would easily destroy Revolution Change and Invasion strategies and Oriotis Judge will be used as removal. can drop to grave and allow further mana burns, making it a near seamless lockdown that is impossible to bypass. Once the opponent has no more mana there is no stopping it. The recycling of Drill Squalls and Tulk's Spirit Reels will simply destroy the opponent until he deckouts, and the win rate is near 100%. Finally Takara had enough and built a counter card which is s are even more needed than ever. Eventually The Takara had enough with this bullshit and it does not only restrict Giovanni...It placed a full ban on it! Which means Giovanni has been placed directly from 4 to 0 copies like Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon and Aqua Patrol, and is the first one since Patrol to be done so ( gone through a combo ban with Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened first). This indicates that the Takara has no tolerance on this shit and it's well deserved. Pure Evil gets its payback finally. Category:Great Mecha King Category:Knight Category:Metagame Status:Banished